The broken toilet
by Jason2926
Summary: Eddy ends up breaking a toilet trying to find out what happens when a firecracker is tossed inside. Now Eddy has to avoid being caught as the one who destroyed the toilet. Rated K and up due to a toilet being destroyed
1. Eddy breaks a toilet

**A/N. This is my first story. If you don't enjoy it or find something wrong with the writing I apologize. it's my first story and I'll try to improve. So enjoy. Oh yeah I forgot to say this. I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owner Danny Antonucci.**

* * *

Poor Eddy. It was just another day at school and then he got detention. The reason? Well he, Double D, and Ed decided to scam the kids by deciding to sell firecrackers advertising them as "Uncle Ed's super firecrackers." Unfortunately someone ratted them out to the teachers. Well Double D and Ed were trying to stop Eddy so they got away scot-free, and Eddy ended up getting detention.

"When will this end?" Eddy complained. Luckily for him, time was up. "Go on you're free to go." The detention teacher said. "HALLELUJAH!" Eddy shouted happily. He then grabbed his backpack (Which had firecrackers from the scam inside) and ran out. Eddy decided to go to the bathroom before he left the school. After that was done he got an idea. "Wait, if I throw one of these firecrackers inside the toilet, what will happen?" Eddy asked himself. "Well I guess I should find out." he said. Eddy then took out a lighter (Which he used for the scam earlier to demonstrate the firecracker), lit the firecracker, and tossed it into the toilet. BOOM! It exploded and Eddy saw the impact. A hole was made at the bottom of the toilet. Eddy was able to hold back his laughter until he flushed the toilet.

The water in the toilet started to go down like normal, but this time, it went into the hole in the bottom of the toilet and didn't come up. Eddy had lost it. He started laughing because he broke a toilet. Eddy then grabbed his backpack and left the bathroom hoping nobody would find out. Unfortunately for him, tomorrow they would find the toilet broken and announce an investigation.

* * *

**A/N. So I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry it's so short. If you don't like it, sorry. This was just an idea that popped into my head today and I decided to make it. So, review or leave a like. Until the next chapter**


	2. Bus stop talk

**A/N. Here is chapter 2 of "The Broken toilet." Let's see what happens this time. Also I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. They belong to their rightful owner.**

* * *

Eddy was waiting at the bus stop for the school bus to come and pick him up. About a minute later he saw Ed and Double D (AKA Edd) walking to the bus stop. It looked like the two were talking. "Then the alien squid attacked the space marine ship and then-" Ed was talking about another monster movie when Double D interrupted him. "Ed, as much as I'd love to hear about your horror movies, I don't have time to. Sorry" Double D said to Ed. They arrived at the bus stop.

"Hey Eddy how's it going?" Double D asked. "It's fine sockhead." Eddy replied._ Wait. Maybe I can trust them about what happened yesterday,_ Eddy thought to himself. "Hey can you guys keep a secret?" Eddy asked. "That depends. Does it involve buttered toast or gravy, or better yet, buttered toast and gravy?" Ed said. "Err... no. Just promise not to tell anyone or anything." Eddy said. he looked around. Then he told the whole story about the toilet being destroyed by a firecracker.

Double D immediately freaked out. "YOU WHAT?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU COULD-" Double D was about to continue when Eddy interrupted him. "QUIET! I don't want anyone to know about this. I could be in huge trouble." Eddy said to Double D. "Um Eddy, you could be in huge trouble for property damage. Also you may have to pay for the toilet, and may even go to court." Double D said nervously.

Eddy gulped at the moment when Double D said court. He didn't want to get sued for property damage and possibly go to jail. "Just... just try not to tell anyone." Eddy said terrified. "Especially you lumpy." Eddy said to Ed. The bus arrived and they got in. The bus drove off heading to school.

* * *

**Second chapter. The next one will be at school and they'll be trying to find the culprit of the vandalism. until next time. Once again sorry for being short. I'll try to get later chapters longer and maybe try to upload two chapters a day**


	3. The toilet discovered

**A/N. Here it is the third chapter of broken toilet. I don't know why but I decided to upload the chapter today. Hopefully this will be longer than the first two chapters. I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. They belong to their owners. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Broken Toilet. Also I'm gonna try to make a new line every time someone talks**

* * *

The school bus screeched to a halt as it arrived at the school. The doors were opened as the driver pressed a button. All the kids then got off the bus and walked into school. Eddy was worried that Double D and Ed would end up telling the teachers it was him who destroyed the toilet.

"You guys aren't going to tell anyone, right?" Eddy asked his friends in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Eddy, we won't tell, but one day you may have to turn yourself in." Double D replied

As the Eds entered the hallway they saw a strange sight. A large group of kids and a few teachers were gathered at the bathroom. They seemed angry because they were shouting and arguing. Among the crowd, the Eds saw the bully (and what they considered Eddy's rival) Kevin AKA shovelchin.

Double D decided to go up and ask what was going on. "Excuse me Kevin, do you know why these people are here?"

"Didn't you dorks hear? Somebody destroyed a toilet." Kevin responded.

"Oh my Eddy. It seems the school has found out about what you did to the toilet." Double D said to Eddy.

While everyone was arguing, the teachers tried to calm everyone down until a whistle blew. The person who blew the whistle was none other than Peach Creek high's infamous PE teacher Mr. Johnson.

Mr. Johnson looked like he was in his early 40's and was pretty big. Everyone was afraid of him, but not just because he was he was scary looking, but the fact that he shoved somebody in a gym locker once just because he didn't want to run laps.

"Alright kids, don't worry. We shall find the kid who vandalized the toilet and when we do we shall... what will we do?" he asked.

"I know. We can make the vandal run laps every day for the rest of the year." A student said.

"Perfect. Anyways we shall begin investigating. Enjoy the rest of your day." Mr. Johnson said before leaving

The kids then started arguing over who was the vandal until the teachers then made them stop.

"That's enough. Even if the vandal is in the crowd of students, we cannot bust them until we gather evidence. Until then, go to class." A teacher said

Eddy was scared. He didn't want to run laps for the rest of the year every day.

"Oh this destroyed toilet reminds me of "Attack of the toilet crushers" where aliens came from space and destroyed toilets to that the humans would pay money to buy their new toilets." Ed said.

"Ed, is this really the time to talk about another one of your horror movies?" Eddy asked angrily

"Eddy, it wasn't a movie, it was a comic book." Ed said correcting Eddy.

"Well gentlemen, we should hurry to class before we're late." Double D said looking at a clock.

The eds then hurried to class unaware of what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N. So anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of Broken toilet. I tried to make it longer than the first two. Hopefully I was successful. Hopefully also you liked this chapter. Until next time.**


	4. Eddy's plan

**Here's chapter 4 of The Broken Toilet. Since school is starting this week I don't know if I'll be able to get chapters out faster. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A few hours had passed since they arrived at school and saw the broken toilet. The eds were currently sitting at lunch having a conversation about what to do.

"Eddy you do realize that sooner or later they'll find out it was you." Double D said to Eddy.

"Relax sockhead, I got a plan." Eddy said to his friends.

"Oh does it involve alien scorpions from plane-" Ed was saying before getting interrupted by Eddy.

"No lumpy it doesn't involve monsters from your horror movies. Now like I was saying. Here's what we need to do." Eddy said

Unfortunately for Eddy, just as he was saying what they need to do, Kevin walked by.

"Just what do you dorks need to do?" Kevin asked

"Oh well... you see... we were discussing a plan to...see if we could find the culprit ourselves." Eddy said nervously

Kevin just looked at them with an angry look on his face. "You dorks are hiding something, I know it. I wouldn't be surprised if one of you actually blew up the toilet."

"Listen shovelchin, it wasn't us. End of story. Now please go." Eddy said

Kevin just stared at the eds with that look on his face again. "I'm watching you." Kevin said before leaving to hang out with some friends.

"Anyways like I was saying, here's what we need to do. We need some fake evidence. Like for example, hair from someone else or somebody's fingerprints." Eddy said

"Eddy as much as I think your plan is genius, is it really nice to frame somebody else for your crime?" Double D asked.

"No it isn't but this time it's important. Now we need somebody's hair for example, and I know just the person." Eddy said. He then pointed to Kevin who was sitting at a table chatting with Rolf, Nazz, and some other kids.

* * *

**A/N. So another chapter finished. So like I said earlier, school starts this week so I don't know about getting new chapters uploaded. Until then, I hope you liked this chapter.**

"


	5. Generator and Blackout

**A/N. Another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Like usual I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy**

* * *

"Alright here's how we get a piece of Kevin's hair." Eddy said to his friends

"So we need someone to distract Kevin while I come up from behind him with some scissors and cut a piece of his hair off." Eddy said

"Eddy as much as I think your plan is good, won't you think Kevin will notice? Plus what if somebody sees you?" Double D asked

"Don't worry, if somebody sees us, I'll just say that Jonny dared me to." Eddy said smiling.

"Well who's going to distract Kevin?" Double D said.

"Don't worry I know who." Eddy said with a smile

"Well you know what to do, but what about the cameras in the hallway?" Double D asked.

"Don't worry also, I got a backup." Eddy said

* * *

Ed was currently outside the school approaching the generator that was powering the entire school. He then took out a walky (I have no idea how to spell that) talky and spoke into it.

"Ok Eddy I'm here. What do I do?" He asked into the walky talky

"Alright lumpy here's what you need to do. Just use some water and short out the generator." Eddy said back

"Oh this reminds me of an Evil Tim comic book where he came to a school, destroyed the generator and atta-"Ed was saying before getting interrupted.

"Just be quiet. Get that bucket of water please." Eddy said angrily.

Ed looked around confused and saw some things. A hockey stick, nope. A sledgehammer, no way. Bucket of water, maybe. A chainsaw, most likely.

"Oh well no bucket of water, guess I'll have to use everything." Ed said before grabbing all the tools and stuff.

Ed then threw everything on top of the generator. Unfortunately for him, the generator would go out with a bang. The hockey stick broke upon impact. The Sledgehammer smashed a hole inside the generator damaging it. Somehow the chainsaw got activated and started cutting up the inside of the generator, hitting a couple of things causing it to catch fire.

To make matters worse, the water that came from the bucket started making the generator shoot sparks and electricity out.

"This is just like the fourth of July!" Ed said happily being enjoyed by the display.

The generator then started buzzing with it starting to smoke and shoot sparks out even more. The generator then exploded sending fire everywhere. The impact was enough to knock Ed back into the ground. Pieces of the generator were scattered around him.

"Wow.. I GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN!" Ed shouted happily.

Ed then ran back inside school ignoring the smoldering fire of what remains of the generator.

* * *

The whole school was dark. The hallway was filled with a few kids screaming as no one could see. The sounds of footsteps were heard as kids used the dark to their advantage to do stuff like give wedgies or wet willies. Eddy was happy, meaning he could finally get a strand of Kevin's hair.

"Eddy this plan is terrible. On my way to find you, some guy tried to give me a wedgie." Double D said terrified.

"Relax sockhead, this plan is perfect. We need to find Kevin for the next part of the plan." Eddy said calmy. Unfortunately for him, a bully came up and gave him a wedgie.

"WEDGIE TIME HAHAHA!" The bully shouted before running away

"Your right Double D, this part of the plan was terrible. But it will be worth it when we frame Kevin and get me in the clear." Eddy said.

At the moment, Ed was currently plowing through the hallways and knocking kids out of the way. He has to tell Eddy how the plan went. After a minute or two, Ed finally made it.

"Guys you won't believe what happened. The generator blew up. It sent fire and sparks everywhere." Ed said excitedly.

"YOU DID WHAT?! YOU REALIZE YOU COULD BE SUSPENDED FOR DESTROYING A GENERATOR!" Double D said angrily.

"Double D, just calm down. Come on we gotta find Kevin." Eddy said. With that, the eds started to walk down the hallway until they bumped into a certain kid with a retainer.

"AHHH! PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME A WEDGIE OR WET WILLY! FIVE KIDS HAVE ALREADY DONE THAT TO ME!" Jimmy said startled and afraid.

"Relax Jimmy, it's just us." Double D said, trying to calm the scared boy down.

"Oh Double D, it's just you and your friends. I got worried for a second. One moment the school was normal but the next the lights went off and everyone started bullying each other." Jimmy said, obviously still afraid.

"Quiet Jimmy. Listen, we need to find Kevin. Do you know where he is? Also we need some scissors." Eddy said

"Oh Kevin, well I heard from one of his friends that he's heading to the gym. Also if you need scissors, I got some right here." Jimmy said holding out a pair of scissors.

"SCORE!" Eddy shouted grabbing the scissors. "Well we're off to find Kevin. See you later Jimmy." Eddy shouted back to Jimmy as the eds went down the dark hallway.

"Just make sure to bring the scissors back." Jimmy shouted to them "Well I better go find Sarah."

Just then, a bully came and gave Jimmy a wet willy. "HAHA YOUR SO EASY TO GIVE WET WILLIES TO!" The bully shouted before running away

"Why me." Jimmy muttered sadly as he walked away to find Sarah.

* * *

**A/N. I tried to make this chapter long. Hopefully I succeeded at this. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time**


	6. Journey to the Gym

**A/N. Time for a new chapter of broken toilet. Attempt to making it long again. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The hallway was as dark as a shadow's face. The eds were currently walking down the hall in order to find the gym and Kevin. The only people that were around except for the eds were mainly bullies that tried to give wedgies or wet willies to the eds. However Ed managed to scare them off.

"Come on guys this is easy. As soon as we find Kevin, we cut his hair off and keep me sa-OOF!" Eddy shouted as he tripped over something

Eddy looked on the ground and saw something that looked like wood and had a face. "Is that...Plank?" Eddy asked, confused

"What's plank doing here? Jonny would never leave plank somewhere. I wonder what he's doing." Double D said

* * *

Meanwhile Jonny was busy running from a group of bullies. "PLANK I'M SORRY I SHOULDN'T HAVE SACRIFICED YOU TO HOLD OFF THE BULLIES!" Jonny shouted scared

Luckily Jonny managed to outrun the bullies. He looked around, saw a closet and jumped inside, shut the door and locked it.

_I hope I'm safe in here,_ Jonny thought to himself until he heard a whisper. "You aren't safe."

A flashlight turned on and Jonny saw a bully inside the closet with him. "Now prepare for the worst wedgie and wet willy ever." The bully said evily.

Screams of Jonny were heard as the bully started to give him an extreme wedgie and wet willy.

* * *

The eds heard Jonny scream as he got bullied.

"What was that?" Double D asked getting a little worried.

"Probably some poor sap getting wedgied." Eddy said smiling a bit

"That scream reminds me of a comic book where a zombie was pretending to be a school student and ate someo-" Ed was talking about some comic book again before being interrupted by Eddy.

"Hey lumpy I got some advice. Take a break from talking about your horror stuff, PLEASE!" Eddy shouted.

"Ok Eddy." Ed said sadly. As the eds marched down the hallway they couldn't find the gym.

"We can't find the gym. What do we do?" Double D asked

"I know let's ask somebody." Eddy said

The eds finally saw somebody. The student they saw looked like a jock.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell us where the gym is?" Eddy asked in a polite voice, hoping the jock wouldn't call him a nerd and beat him up

"Well it's down the hallway to your left." The jock said.

"Thanks." Eddy said. With that he and the eds walked down the hall.

* * *

Kevin was inside the gym sitting on the bleachers. "Ok I don't know what's going on but I hope it gets fixed soon." Kevin said angrily.

"I have a feeling the dorks are behind this." Kevin once again said. "I just hope someone finds me."

* * *

The rest of the way to the gym was silent, except for bullies that tried to attack the eds only to be scared off by Ed. It took a few minutes but it was worth it.

"There it is." Eddy said. The eds all looked at the double doors.

"Well let's go. Hopefully this plan will work out for us all." Double D said.

With that, the eds opened the gym doors and walked inside.

* * *

**A/N. Another chapter done. Now I'm trying to make chapters longer and such. Anyways like usual I hoped you like the chapter. If you could, you could leave a review on the story. Until next tim**


	7. Search for the principal

**A/N. So anyways, Chapter 7. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The gym was as quiet as a graveyard. Not a sound was heard except for the double doors shutting. Eddy was confident he would be able to get away from his crime scot-free. Double D was pretty nervous. Ed wasn't helping either. He started to list random things from comics and movies he's seen that will appear in darkness.

"Ed please stop your making me get scared." Double D said, his teeth starting to chatter.

Eddy then switched on a flashlight and looked around. "Oh Kevin, come out wherever you are. I got a surprise for you." Eddy said trying to persuade Kevin to appear.

* * *

Kevin was hiding behind the bleachers and when he found out the eds were in the gym, he immediately got a mix of fear and anger.

_It's the dorks. What are they doing here? Are they here to fight me? I bet it was them who put the power out. I must try to sneak out, _Kevin thought to himself. Kevin then went out from behind the bleachers.

He then tried to tiptoe away from the eds in order to escape. Unfortunately, Ed spotted him.

"EDDY HE'S OVER HERE!" Ed shouted.

_Darn it, I got spotted. Just be cool, it's not the end of the world._ Kevin thought to himself.

Eddy then came over to Kevin. "Well Kevin you probably wanna know my me and my pals came here."

"Yeah I wanna know who sent in the dorks." Kevin said, obviously angry.

"Well we just need a piece of your hair for a science experiment." Eddy said, winking

"Yeah we definitely don't need your hair to cover up what Eddy did to that toilet." Ed said

Eddy immediately jumped in shock when Ed said that. "Nice going lumpy." Eddy said angrily.

"Your welcome Eddy." Ed said, that dumb look still on his face.

"Wait a moment, I knew you blew up the toilet you dork. I'm gonna tell the principal." Kevin said angrily.

"Eddy I think this would be the right moment to run." Double D insisted.

"No way Double D. I'm not letting Kevin tell the principal." Eddy said.

"You gotta catch me first!" Kevin shouted, before darting out of the gym.

Eddy pointed at Kevin. "AFTER HIM!" He shouted

* * *

Kevin was busy rushing through the dark hallway. He had to get to the office and tell the principal. Unfortunately there would be several obstacles blocking his way.

A bully immediately noticed Kevin. "Hey you red cap, you're gonna be my next wedgie dude." The bully said before rushing to Kevin

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Kevin shouted. To make a long fight short, the bully will have to wait a few weeks before being able to walk again.

Meanwhile the eds were busy rushing through the hallways and passing through kids in order to find Kevin.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since Jonny had recovered from the extreme wedgie and wet willy from a bully. Now he needed to find plank.

"Oh plank where are you?" The bald kid cried out.

At that moment Eddy was busy racing after Kevin when he tripped over a knocked out (NOT dead don't worry) bully that was beaten up by Kevin. Plank went flying from Eddy's hands and landed in Jonny's hands. The bald kid was relieved

"OH PLANK YOU'RE ALIVE! I was so worried." He said happily. Then they walked off into the dark hallway.

* * *

Double D was trying to corner Kevin to keep Eddy safe. Of course that won't work. Luckily Double D saw Kevin running down the hall and decided to block his way.

"Kevin I'm sorry but Eddy has told me to keep you from getting to the principal." Double D said.

"It's ok. Eddy won't be able to tell the principal about this." Kevin said smiling, before punching Double D in the face, strong enough to knock him out.

"Sorry Double D, but it had to be done." Kevin said before running off, leaving the kid with the hat alone.

* * *

Kevin had run into Ed. The tall kid was blocking his way.

"Sorry Kevin but I have instructions to not let you through." Ed said

Kevin thought for a moment, dug into his pockets, and pulled out a comic.

"If I give you this limited edition Evil Tim comic book will you let me pass?" Kevin asked

Ed was immediately surprised at this. "DEAL!" Ed shouted before snatching the comic out of Kevin's hands.

Kevin then went down the hallway.

* * *

Eddy was angry. He found out that Double D was knocked out cold and failed. Things got worse when he found Ed reading his comic.

"Ed, WHY ARE YOU READING A COMIC BOOK INSTEAD OF WATCHING FOR KEVIN?!" Eddy shouted angrily

"Oh Kevin gave me this limited edition Evil Tim comic in order to let him pass." Ed said still focused on his comic.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Eddy shouted angrily, grabbing Ed by the collar of his shirt

"Eddy I couldn't resist. He said it was limited edition." Ed said, terrified.

Eddy then let Ed go, and started to growl. "I am going to find Kevin if it's the last thing I do." Eddy said before running down the hall, leaving Ed to keep reading his comic.

* * *

Kevin was running down, trying to avoid bullies because they would only slow him down. At last, in the distance he thought he saw the principal.

_Almost there_, he thought, knowing he would make it until Eddy caught up and tackled him.

They rolled down to the principal trying to beat each other up.

"AHEM!" The principal said. Eddy and Kevin immediately looked up.

"Just what is going on here?" The principal asked, clearly angry

Eddy and Kevin both pointed at other and said this at the same time. "HE DESTROYED THE TOILET!" They both said.

Eddy and Kevin then began arguing at each other. "Uh excuse me... ahem...guys... STOP!" The principal shouted.

Eddy and Kevin once again looked up at the principal.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. First, the power goes out, second I get a wedgie and wet willy from some kid, finally there's you two arguing. Until we can figure out what's going on and who destroyed the toilet, both of you are in some serious trouble." The principal said angrily.

"Nice going, you got me in trouble." Eddy said. "Me? Technically you destroyed the toilet." Kevin said.

"Now get out of here, head to the office and wait for your punishment." The principal said. With that, Kevin and Eddy walked to the office giving scowls to each other every now and then.

* * *

**A/N. Another chapter done. I think this may be the longest chapter I've written so far. Anyways next chapter will basically be an epilogue. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. Until next time. Also if you want, leave a review of how you liked the story.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N. Anyways here's the last chapter of Broken Toilet AKA the epilogue. Hope you enjoy. It might be short**

* * *

A few days had passed since the blackout and Kevin and Eddy getting in trouble. Both of the boys had been suspended from school for one week and they had to write an apology letter to the school for the toilet damage and generator being destroyed (The principal thought they destroyed the generator and toilet).

Kevin's punishment was the end of the world for him. He was banned from his bike for a month. As for Eddy, he got banned from pretty much everything for a week.

Sadly, the school never found out who destroyed the toilet. Also Eddy was placed on lockdown and only allowed to stay in his room until his suspension was over and until his grounding was over. However, that didn't stop Double D and Ed from visiting Eddy every now and then.

"So Eddy, how's it going?" Double D asked Eddy.

"It's terrible Double D. I can't do anything, nothing at all." Eddy said angrily. "It's all Kevin's fault."

"Technically Eddy, it was you who destroyed the toilet and you dragged Kevin down with your crime." Double D said

"I know sockhead, but I wish I didn't destroy the toilet." Eddy said.

"Well I guess it's time for us to leave." Double D said, before he and Ed left

Eddy was trying to think of something to do. He hated the principal and wished he could show the principal who's boss. Suddenly he got an idea. He snuck out of his room, grabbed the phone and called Kevin.

"Yo Shovelchin, it's me Eddy. How would you like some revenge on the principal?" Eddy asked through the phone

"yeah I would. We do it tonight at midnight." Kevin said, before hanging up.

* * *

The sky was dark as a shadow. There were a few stars in the sky but not much. The only other thing up there was the moon. A three haired kid and another one with a red hat ran down the highway as they tried to get to the principal's house. The boy with the red hat had a carton of eggs with him. After a few minutes, they finally made it to the house of the principal.

After a minute, the two kids began throwing eggs at the principal's house covering it in egg yolk. The two boys then left laughing over what they did to the principal's house. It was a great night for revenge.

The end

* * *

**So anyways I hope you enjoyed the epilogue. If you hated it, I apologize. I just came up with the idea and thought it'd be a cool way to end the story. If you want to, leave a review on the story. Until the next story.**


End file.
